Harry Potter  Growing up in Romania
by LORDVOLDEMORT31
Summary: What happens if Sirius rescues Harry from Godric's Hallow? He takes Harry to the only family he has... Harry's grandparents
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Godric's Hollow to Romania

With a strangled cry, Sirius Black ran towards the body of his brother, in all but blood, James Potter. It was too late, in his heart he already knew that he was dead but he did not want to believe it. While he sat there holding James's body he heard a distressed cry from upstairs. Sirius dropped James's body and ran up the stairs, two at a time, until he came to the nursery. He ran into the room and stepped over Lily's body with silent cry. "Unca Paddy where momma?" cried Harry, from his crib. Sirius picked up Harry and hugged him tight, "I love you Prongslet" he muttered into Harry's head.

Sirius pulled out his wand and sent a patronus to Charlus letting him know that he was on his way. He then point his wand at Harry's crib, chest of draws and the photo of Lily and The Marauders, he then shrunk them and put them in his pocket. He then picked up Harry and asked him where Crookshanks was? He looked around for him but could not see him.

He then took one last look at Lily and headed downstairs. He walk past James's body trying not to look down, he loaded Harry into his motorbike and casted a warming charm over Him. With one last look at the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow, Sirius took off into the air. Just as he reached the end of the street he turned to say a last goodbye to James and Lily, he saw Hagrid appear out of nowhere and walked into the house.

Sirius kept flying for a day only stopping to look after Harry and to fill up with petrol. After twelve hours of nonstop flying, he stopped to find an abandoned shed to apparated from. He arrived in a back alley in the town of Constanta, Romania a small town off the Black Sea. He then walked half a mile out of town to a large, no other word to describe it, mansion. He pulled out his wand and cast a patronus to let Charlus know they had arrived. A small pointy eared creature appeared at the gate. "Master Sirius, come in Master Charlus is waiting" it said in a high, squeaky voice. "Thank you Blinky," Sirius replied.

As Sirius walked in the estate he heard footsteps coming from the house, a tall man appeared out of the shadows pointing his wand at Sirius. "Sirius is that you?" the man asked. "Yes Charlus it is, I have baby Harry with me too" Sirius replied sadly. Charlus Potter led Sirius inside calling out for his wife Dorea Potter nee Black, Sirius's great aunt. Dorea walked down the stairs, tears running down her face, she took Harry from Sirius's arms and sat down on the couch holding him tight.

"What happened Sirius?" asked Charlus. "Peter Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James to You Know Who" Sirius replied angrily. "You mean because of that murderous cowardly little rat, You Know Who killed my son?" Dorea asked. "I'm going to kill him!" "Why would Lily let James have Peter as there secret-keeper in the first place, I thought she did not trust him?" asked Charlus. "Wait what?" Sirius exclaimed. "Didn't James tell you that Albus Bloody Dumbledore convinced him to make Peter their secret-keeper?" "What in the name of Merlin?" Dorea screeched, waking Harry up and making him cry. "Oh I'm sorry baby shh, shh" Dorea crooned. "I think he is hungry," Sirius said "Blinky can you heat up something for Harry to eat?" "Oh yes Master Sirius sir, Blinky is to make Master Harry a meal." Said Blinky.

/HPHP/

Meanwhile back at Godric's Hallow Hagrid walked into the house passed James's body and up the stairs, he stepped over lily's body and looked around the room. There was no sign of Harry Potter; there was actually no sign that Lily and James had even had a child. Hagrid was not sure what to do, Dumbledore had asked him to collect Harry and take him to his muggle aunt and uncle. He was honoured that Dumbledore had chosen him for such an important task and he did not want to let him down. He had to let Dumbledore know, so he pulled out a small owl, parchment, quill and ink from a pocket in his massive coat. He then sent a short note to Dumbledore. Hagrid made himself a cup of tea then sat on the couch to wait for Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office waiting for the wards around Privet Drive to let him know when Hagrid had arrived. When Professor Minerva McGonagall worked in, "is it true Albus; are James and Lily really dead?" McGonagall asked. "I am sorry Minerva it is true, but Harry survived. Please do not ask me how because I do not know." Dumbledore Said. "How did You Know Who find them?" McGonagall asked. "Sirius betrayed them to Voldermort." Replied Dumbledore, "I am in sending an owl to Fudge at the moment". They were interrupted by an owl flying into the room. Dumbledore read the note quickly and the next thing McGonagall heard was a pop.

Suddenly Hagrid heard a pop from behind him and he knew that Dumbledore had arrived. Hagrid turned around and looked at the most eccentric looking wizard alive. Albus Dumbledore was standing next to the body of James, wearing a purple cloak his blue eyes were not twinkling for once. It seemed like Dumbledore was upset about the death of two of his old students, however that was not true. "How can he not be here," Dumbledore shouted angrily "where is he?" "I dunno Professor Dumbledore sir" Hagrid stuttered. "No one can know that you lost Harry. I am sorry to do this Hagrid my friend." Dumbledore said. "Do wha'?" asked Hagrid. "Oblivate" Dumbledore cried, point his wand at Hagrid. He then pulled out a short length of rope and made a portkey to send them both back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for all your reviews, hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions.

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs and the storyline anything you have before belongs to JKR

Chapter 2 – Settling into Fatherhood

After a long night of tears and anger, Sirius and the Potters decided to head up to bed. When Dorea suddenly realised that there was nowhere for Harry to sleep. "Um where is Harry going to sleep tonight?" asked Dorea. "Hang on" Sirius responded, remembering the cot and things he had shrunken and placed in his pocket. He pulled everything out of his pocket and said "Harry will sleep in my room if that is ok?" "That's fine; I understand that you need to be close to Harry. How about you take James old room for the night" Dorea answered sadly. Sirius nodded and took Harry from her arms; then headed upstairs. When he reached James room he stopped outside the door; he took a depth breath and opened the door. As he looked into the room he started to laugh, he had forgotten how much this room represented James back when they were at Hogwarts.

The room was coloured in Gryffindor red and gold, with a massive picture of the Marauders on one wall, a picture of Lily on another and a painting of Padfoot, Moony, Prongs and that traitor Wormtail. The first thing Sirius did was blasted Wormtail off the painting, followed by the photo. He then pulled everything from his pocket and resized everything; he changed Harry into panamas and put him in the cot. After casting a warming charm and a monitoring charm on Harry and the crib, he summoned a bottle of firewhisky and a glass. He transfigured the desk chair into a comfy armchair; he poured himself a large glass of firewhisky. As he lifted the glass up he realized that he could not just go out and get drunk anymore; he had a child to look after. He got up and walked over to the crib and stood there watching Harry sleep; in his sleep he had grab his toy stag and was cuddling it. "I have a lot to think about," Sirius thought to himself, "How do I raise Harry as a father figure without replacing James? I don't think I can do it on my own."

Sirius awoke the next morning to a soft giggling coming from the cot; he got out of bed walked over and saw Harry playing a game with his toy stag. "Hey Harry, do you want to come down and have some breakfast?" Sirius asked his voice dripping in fake cheerfulness. "Oh pancakes Unca Paddy pwease?" Harry asked. Sirius laughed loudly "Sure thing my little Prongslet, let's get you dressed, and then we can ask Blinky if he will make you pancakes." Sirius picked Harry up and grabbed a light green shirt and a pair of jeans to dress him in. After getting Harry dressed, he carried him down the stairs. Once they were downstairs Sirius put Harry on the ground and took his hand and they walked to the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Harry run in happily and asked Blinky to make him pancakes. By the time they had eaten breakfast or worn it in Harry's case, Charlus and Dorea were up. Harry was very excited to see his Nanna and Poppa; his happy antics made everyone smile and feel better.

Suddenly Charlus heard a tapping at the window, he turned and looked at the window and he saw a large majestic brown owl. He went over to the window and opened it; the owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Sirius, Dorea and himself. The owl flew back out the window and landed on the tree nearby, it looked like it was waiting for a reply. Charlus picked up the Letter and read out loud:

_Dear Mr and Mrs Charlus Potter and Mr Sirius Black,_

_It is with our deepest sympathy that we offer apologises for the loss of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans. As per their wishes we will hold a closed reading of their wills tomorrow morning at 10 am at Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The blank sheet of parchment included is a portkey that will activate tomorrow morning at 9.50am. Please be prompt._

_Regards _

_Gornuk_

"Well that's good news at least, once we get through the reading of the wills we can leave magical Britain behind until it's time for Harry to start Hogwarts." Sirius said. Dorea looking shocked asked "Are you sure you want to leave Britain behind, even for a few years Sirius?" "I want what is best for Harry and I think it would be best if we don't introduce him to magical Britain until he is old enough to understand." Sirius responded seriously.

"Unca Paddy wanna pway." Harry said excitedly. "Do you want to go flying Prongslet?" asked Sirius. Fwying yay! Harry exclaimed happily clapping his hands. After Sirius put a jacket on Harry, they went out and grab an old broom. Sirius the used a sticking charm to stick Harry to the broom, they went flying for a couple of hours until Harry started to fall asleep. Sirius landed the broom and removed the sticking charm, he then went and put Harry to bed.

/HP/HP/

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic in London.

Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Senior the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, were waiting for Dumbledore to arrive so they could discusses Sirius Black and the Potters. After a few minutes of walking Dumbledore strolled throw the door and into the minister's office. "Albus how are you?" asked Fudge indicating the empty seat in front of his desk. "Minister." Albus responded, taking a seat. Crouch nodded his head as a sign of welcome. "So what is this about Albus?" asked Crouch. "I am here about James and Lily Potter; I know who their secret-keeper was." Albus replied. "Dumbledore like I told you before, you cannot blame the secret-keeper for their deaths unless the secret-keeper murdered them. And you know as well as I do; that the magic behind a being a godfather will not allow the godfather to harm the godchild or their parents." Crouch droned. "So you are just going to let Black walk free and not doing anything to stop him. He is a Death Eater." Albus said angrily. "He is also the Head of an Ancient and Noble House, and by default he is the Proxy of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. We can only give him a trial if the Minister requests one." Crouch responded. "And I will not be requesting a trial unless new evidence comes to light, so this meeting is over. Goodbye." Fudge said forcefully.

Dumbledore stormed out angrily, he headed to the portkey zone, and he took an old and rusty can out of his pocket. He activated the portkey and went back to his office at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey so I have updated chapter 1 so make sure you read it. And chapter 3 is longer than most chapters but I did not want to split it.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: JKR owns all but the plot and the OCs.

Chapter 3 – Reading of the Wills

"Master Sirius, Master Sirius you must wake up, Blinky is bringing you breakfast. Blinky is needing to get Master Harry dressed." Blinky said. Sirius awoke to Blinky dressing Harry in black dress in black dress pants, with a green dress shirt. Harry was giggling happily as Blinky was tickling his feet. Sirius got up and started to get dressed in his midnight blue dress robes. "Master Sirius sir Blinky will get your breakfast." Blinky said. Sirius just shook his head as Blinky clicked her fingers and a tray of pancakes, sausages, bacon, toast, and fried eggs, as well as a jug of iced cold pumpkin juice and a glass of milk for Harry. Blinky placed it on the desk and clicked her fingers and Harry's chair appeared. "Is Master Sirius needing Blinky for anything else?" Blinky asked. Sirius shook his head as he had a mouthful of eggs. Sirius feed Harry some bacon and pancakes and then finished his breakfast.

After Sirius had finished his breakfast he cast scourgify over himself and Harry before he went downstairs to meet up with Charlus and Dorea. "Charlus." Sirius said inclining his head. "Dorea" he said giving her a small hug. "Nanna, Unca Paddy gave me pancakes with syrup" squealed Harry. Sirius, Charlus and Dorea laughed a true honest laugh for the first time in what felt like months. They sat in the lounge room watching Harry play on his toy broomstick. At quarter to ten, Dorea picked Harry up and said "We should go, Sirius do you mind if I hold Harry today? I just need to concentrate on something over then James." Dorea chocked out. "Oh Dorea of course." Sirius exclaimed.

The piece of paper started too glow, so Charlus, Sirius and Dorea holding Harry all touched the paper. They felt the standard tugging around the middle and then they land in a large stone room. "Ah you must be here for the reading of the Potter wills. Follow me" a random goblin said. After walking down a stone corridor for a few minutes they came to a set of large doors. As the goblin approached the doors they opened to a magnificent room filled with six rows benches, a large stone pensive and large antique desk. "Please take a seat and Gornuk will be with you momentarily." The random goblin said.

After less than a minute Gornuk walked in the room with several large envelopes, after he place them on the desk, he turned and faced everyone, "We are waiting for one more person to join us and then we will start" Gornuk said. As he sat down at the desk, the doors opened again and Remus Lupin strolled throw the doors, he took one look at Sirius and started shouting at him "What are you doing here? You traitorous bastard, it's your fault there dead!" Before Sirius could respond Gornuk stood up and said in a calm voice "Everything will be explained in the wills, so Mr Lupin if you would take a seat on the left I will begin."

Gornuk picked up two of envelopes and he opened the first one and started to read it out loud:

"_This is the reading of last will and testimony of James Charlus Potter. _

_I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body, free from any and all curses, potions or other altering outside factors, do hereby state that the following is to be the proper division of the properties, monies, et cetera that currently make up the Potter Family Estate._

_Firstly, I want everyone to know that Peter Pettigrew was our secret-keeper. We made him our secret-keeper after Albus Dumbledore asked as too. We later found out that he was a death eater, apparently turned spy for the light."_

"Oh Sirius I am so sorry I thought you were a traitor. I am sorry." Remus said tears running down his face. "Moony its fine, I would have thought the same thing." Sirius said hugging him tightly. "If you are finished I will get back to reading the will." Gornuk said.

"_Secondly, as my father Charlus Harold Potter made me the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter when I turned 17 and has been living at Potter Estate since, I wish to make it clear that until he and my mother Dorea Isla Potter nee Black are to live at Potter Estate until the day they die or wish to leave._

_Mum, Dad I love you so so much thank you for everything, I hope that you will help raise Harry and make sure he turns into a polite young man._

_I also leave you both a total of two hundred and fifty thousand galleons and fifty thousand pounds to use as you see fit._

_Next Remus John Lupin, Moony, I leave for you the deeds to shop 52 Mischief drive, Constanta as well as the deeds to the condo in Florida. I also leave you a total of one hundred thousand galleons and one hundred thousand pounds. Now do us all a favour and buy some new clothes. I also ask of you this please look after Sirius and my son, they are both going to need your help, especially Sirius."_

"Hey" cried Sirius indignantly. Gornuk glared at Sirius and then continued to read:

"

_To my son Harry James Potter, I leave for you the rest of the Potter Family Estate worth two million, six hundred and fifty thousand galleons, nine hundred and eight-two sickles, three hundred and eleven knuts, seven hundred and fifty-eight thousand pounds. All nine properties as well as shares in several magical and muggle businesses. I also leave you a trunk full of my personal belongings as well as a pensive and a box of memories. I also have written you a few letters to be read on your 11__th__, 13__th__ and 17__th__ birthdays as well as one to be read when you get married. I love you Harry_

_To Sirius Orion Black I leave you with but one thing my only son. Please care for me and raise him as if he was your own. Raise him as a Marauder. _

_Here are some of my instructions on how to raise Harry. _

_Two thousand galleons and one thousand pounds are to be place in vault 687 as a trust fund, and on Harry's birthday every year another thousand galleons and thousand pounds are to be added until his 13__th__ birthday upon which everything shall be moved to the family vault. I want you to have him emancipated on his 13__th__ birthday. Also if the need ever arises that you need to adopt Harry, you have my blessing._

_James Charlus Potter"_

Gornuk finished up. He then asked "Is there any questions? All money and property deeds are being transferred to your accounts as we are speaking." He then handed out the letters for Harry to Sirius.

"Now I need to go and get a few people for the reading of Lily's will, so if you will wait here patiently I will be back momentarily." Gornuk said. He then left the room through a door one had noticed. "Can I hold Harry for a bit please Dorea?" Remus asked. Dorea just nodded her head and passed Harry over to Remus. "Unca Moony, Unca Moony Im hungwy. I want ghetti." Harry whinnied. "You want spaghetti do you little one?" Charlus asked. Charlus went out and asked the goblin guarding the day if he could talk with Gornuk. After waiting a couple of minutes Gornuk returned to talk with Charlus. "Gornuk are my wife and I needed for the reading of Lily's will?" Charlus asked. "No, you are not if you wish to return home with Harry you may." Gornuk replied "Just ask for Rapnak and he will take you to the portkey room and arrange for one to take you home." "Thank you Gornuk." Charlus said.

Charlus walked back into the main room and said "Gornuk has said that Dorea and I can take Harry home, so if you do not mind Sirius." "Sure thing, Charlus." Sirius replied. Charlus and Dorea took the sleepy and hungry Harry to ask for Rapnak and went home. Sirius and Remus talked quietly but neither was paying much attention with everything else they had on their minds.

Gornuk returned with three guests, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape. Gornuk pressed a ward on the door as he entered the room. "I have activated a ward that silences humans, if everyone will take a seat and I will start

_I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, free from any and all curses, potions or other altering outside factors, do hereby state that the following is to be the proper division of the properties, monies, et cetera that currently make up the Evans Family Estate._

_The first thing I want everyone to know that Peter Pettigrew was our secret-keeper. We made him our secret-keeper after Albus Dumbledore asked as too. We later found out that he was a death eater, apparently turned spy for the light."_

_The next thing I want everyone to know is I am not a muggle-born, I am a half-blood, the Evans family has produce squibs for the last six generations. When I turned 17 the family vault became mine._

_To my dear friend Severus Tobias Snape, I leave to you all the potion ingredients that were in the vault, and this letter. You taught me all about the wizarding world, I am sorry that I never told you that I had forgiven you. You were always my best friend I love you._

_To Minerva McGonagall, my mentor and friend I leave you all the transfiguration books from my vault. I have no doubt that you will still be teaching at Hogwarts, so I ask you please look after my son. Please show him the same love you showed me._

_To my sister Petunia May Dursley I leave to you one hundred thousand pounds. No matter what has happened you are my sister and I love you._

_To Remus John Lupin, I leave you all the robes and clothing items, they are yours. Now you have no excuse to dress in those rags. Remus I ask you to please look after my son and make sure Sirius doesn't raise him to be nothing but a prankster, please teach him to love learning._

_Harry James Potter, my son I love you. I leave to you everything else in the Evans family vault. I also leave you with my trunk, which is filled with my personal belongings. I love you Harry._

_To Sirius please raise my son as if he was your own. But if he turns out to be a good for nothing prankster I will haunt you._

_Lily Rose Potter nee Evans."_

All items are being transfer as we speak; your check will be ready in a minute Mrs Dursley. Are there any questions? Gornuk asked.

Everyone got up and started to leave except Sirius and Remus, as Severus left he sent them a death glare. "Remus will you come back to the estate with me?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head in reply. So Sirius and Remus headed to the apparition point, "Take my arm so I can guide you to our destination" Sirius said. Remus took hold of his arm and they apparition to a small dark alleyway, Sirius started walking. "Where are we going Padfoot?" Remus asked. "Where are going to the pub, where are going to drink and talk and drink some more." Sirius replied. They walked into the bar Sirius pointed Remus towards a table in the back while he went up to the bar and grab a bottle of whisky and two glasses.

/HP/HP/

Meanwhile in a private room at The Leaky Cauldron Minerva McGonagall was waiting for Severus Snape to read his letter from Lily. As she sat there waiting she sat down thinking about what Lily said in the will. "Minerva, what are we going to about the Headmaster?" Severus asked. "He has lied and manipulated Lily and Potter as well as both of us." "I know Severus, I think we need to stay in the Headmasters good books, but keeping a record of everything he says to us and build up evidence to find out what he is playing at." Minerva said, "I will come see you after every meeting I have with the Headmaster privately to check for any mind manipulation." Severus nodded his head in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

A month or so had pasted for the tenants of Potter Mansion, and they had all settled into their new lives. Even though they were all still grieving for Lily and James, they each knew that if they did not move on with their lives they would be disrespecting their memories.

Sirius resigned for his job with the Auror Corps, so he could spend his days raising Harry and working in his Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts Masteries. After about a month he settled into a routine; he spent his mornings with Harry teaching him to read and playing games with him. Just before lunch he would take Harry for fly over the ocean and the gardens of estate. After lunch Sirius would put Harry down for his nap and spend the rest of the afternoon working and studying.

Dorea and Charlus had several renovations done, including having the basement strengthened and warded for Remus transformation. Dorea went back to work part-time at the Romania Magical Illnesses and Injuries Hospital while also volunteering for the local orphanage: Bucharest Muggle and Magical Home for Orphaned Children.

Charlus went back to work full time at the Dragon Reserve, working with the students straight out of school and teaching them how to raise and care for dragons.

Remus spent the first month thinking about what he wanted to do with the store James had left him, after a while he decided that he want to turn it into a magical and muggle bookstore. Remus used some of Sirius contacts to get help warding the bookstore. He had the bookstore warded with a muggle repellent on the back and undetectable expansion charm. After hours of thought he decided to call his book store Wolf Moon Magical Bookstore.

He spent hours writing up list of which books he want to stock as well as contacted all the Magic schools to make sure he stocked their booklists. He would either work from a small office at Mansion or from the shop itself depending on the day.

In the evenings Sirius, Remus, Dorea and Charlus would have a large family dinner, were every one would dote on Harry. After tea Charlus and Dorea would take Harry and spend some time with him before they put him down to bed. Sirius and Remus would spend their evenings working on Sirius's masteries, Remus's bookstore or they would just reminisce.

/HP/

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Minerva had had three meetings with Dumbledore regarding the will of Lily Potter. Each meeting when pretty much the same way; Dumbledore would request her presence after diner. When Minerva arrived at his office Dumbledore would play the part of an elderly grandfather, he would ask her to sit down and offer her a lemon drop. She would sit down, take the lemon drop and wait for the questions to start. When Minerva left the meeting everything would be fuzzy, she would head to her office were Severus would be waiting.

When she arrived at her office Severus would ward the door and fireplace so no one could enter. He would then use Legilimency to see if Dumbledore had used any spells on her. The first two meetings only basic spells, including Obliviate, and a mild Confundo charm were found on her, but after the third meeting h Dumbledore was obviously getting annoyed with coming out empty handed. He used Imperio on her, to command her tell him what Lily's will said.

After Severus learnt of the use of an Unforgivable on Minerva he was fuming. He decided to contact Narcissa Malfoy to ask her advice on what he should do.

Minerva felt sick when she learnt that her mentor, colleague and friend who sink to such low levels to gain access to a mere child. She sat in her office for what felt like hours just staring at the fire thinking.

A sudden knock at the door startled her; she jumped up and opened the door. Filius Filtwick the small charms professor was standing there. "Ah Minerva, I was wondering if we could discuss what to do with Mr Smith and his blatant disrespect for all his teachers?' asked Flitwick, as he walked into her office. When he turned around he noticed that Minerva looked distressed. "Minerva what is wrong?" Flitwick asked in a concerned tone. Minerva responded in a soft voice "Nothing is wrong Filius I am still grieving over Lily and James". "Ok Minerva, if you ever need to talk please come and see me, I will come back tomorrow night to discuss Mr Smith." Flitwick responded patting her on the back.

/HP/

Meanwhile Severus left Hogwarts and Apperated to his house at Spinners End, he then flood to Malfoy Manor. When he arrived Dobby the House elf greeted him and took him through to Mistress Malfoy's study. While he waited for Narcissa he thought about the feelings he had been supressing for her, she reminded him of his first love Lily, in mind alone. He knew it was too soon after Lucius death to admit his feelings but he hoped he would be able to soon. "Severus what do I owe the pleasure of your company this late evening, I assume this is not a social visit?" asked Narcissa interrupting his train of thought. Severus turned and looked at the beautiful woman standing on the doorway. Narcissa had her long black hair swept up in a loose bun and she was wearing dark burgundy robes "She is just as beautiful as always" Severus thought as he swept across the room he and took her hand to his mouth in greeting.

"My dearest Narcissa you are looking as beautiful as ever, no I am afraid this is not a social visit as much as I wish." Severus replied, "This will take some time might we take a seat while I explain what has happened"? "You flatter me Severus, come we will sit in my chambers." Answered Narcissa leading him from the room. She led Severus to a beautiful room, the floors and walls lined with mahogany. Two pure white sofas sat in front of a white marble coffee table in the centre of the room in front of a massive fireplace. "Severus would you like a refreshment, elf-mulled wine, butterbeer or pumpkin juice?" Asked Narcissa. "I think that we will both need a glass of wine." Answered Severus. "Dobby" called Narcissa, and in a spilt second a tray with two bottles of wine and two glasses appeared on the coffee table.

Four hours past as Severus explained to Narcissa what had been happening since the death of Lily and James. Narcissa was shocked she knew Dumbledore was not purely good, he was friends Gellert Grindelwald after all, but she did not think that he would seep that low. He was supposed to be the leader of the light, but he was acting almost as bad as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Narcissa and Severus sat in silence for a while both thinking about what they could do. "I have an idea Severus, you are strong enough mentally to fight of the Imperio curse but Minerva is not, how about I give you something that would strengthen her mind?" asked Narcissa. "And what would this magical item be?" snarked Severus. Narcissa stood up and left the room five minutes latter she returned with a small box. Silently she opened the box and showed Severus the antique necklace inside. "This is Cliodna's Necklace of Power, not only does it strengthen the wears mind it also contains a Rune that shows a pendant that matches the wears taste. It really does strengthen your mind, I used against Lucius and it helped me fight him. It is quite rare and I do not want to lose it but I am willing to lend it to Minerva." Explained Narcissa. "Thank you Narcissa, I will make sure that it is taken care of and returned to you as soon as it is un-need." Replied Severus. "It appears quite late and I am sure you will be missed if you do not return turn to Hogwarts, I shall walk you to the apparition point." Said Narcissa.

They walked through the house and into the garden in silence, when they reached the edge of the wards Severus bid Narcissa goodbye and goodnight. After Severus left Narcissa walked over to the love seat and sat down. She was in shock that Severus would confided in her with something as serious as this. While she was thinking about the situation her thoughts drifted to Severus well more importantly his skinny but muscular physic, his black hair that framed his handsome face perfectly, and his deep, dark eyes. She had always loved him but he was in love with Lily Potter, but it was hopeless she was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. So even though she could not have married him, she wanted him to a part of her life, which was why she convinced Lucius to name Severus Godfather of their son.

/HP/

When Severus returned to Hogwarts he went down to his rooms in the dungeons, he sat down at his desk and wrote a not for Minerva. He then called his personal House-Elf Twinky, and asked her to deliver the necklace and letter to Minerva first thing in the morning. Afterwards he sat down to mark his first year's potion essays, but he with the poor quality of writing he soon gave up and went to bed. As he lay there he was wondering how his Narcissa was.

Minerva awoke to someone knocking on her bedroom door; she slipped her tartan dressing gown on and answered the door. On the floor in front of here was a small velvet box and a letter, she picked them up; headed back to sit on her bed and opened the Letter.

_To Minerva,_

_I spoke to Narcissa Malfoy last night about our little problem she is willing to lend you Cliodna's Necklace of Power. This necklace is very old and you might not have heard of it. When wearing the necklace, it will strengthen your mind, it will also contain a rune that will make the pendant appear to make the wears taste. It is undectable except with the most powerful curse detection charms._

_I suggest that you start wearing it immedently and do not take it off until we solve our little problem._

_Please destroy this letter after you have read it._

_Severus._

Minerva tore up the note and the burnt the pieces it the remains of her fire; she then got dressed for the day. While standing in front of a mirror she place the necklace around her neck watching as it changed into a beautiful silver cat with a tartan collar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – A Big Family Christmas

Finely Christmas Eve was here, and Harry was super excited. Of course that meant that he did not want to go to sleep. Charlus and Dorea tried everything they could think of to get him to go to sleep. Eventually Dorea decided to use the children's sleeping potion, she did not really want to but Harry had only just started to sleep all through the night again.

After Harry finely went to bed, the adults brought out all of the presents and stuck them under the eight-foot high Christmas tree. Dorea also choose the choose which table clothe and dinner set she wanted used for Christmas lunch.

At 5.30 in the morning Sirius was woken up by giggles coming from Harry's cot, he got out of bed and went to Harry. When he arrived at Harry's cot he saw Harry sitting up and playing with his toy stag. It was absolutely adorable.

"Unca Paddy wanna play?" squealed young Harry. Smiling Sirius picked Harry up, "Harry it is Christmas, which means you get presents. So how about I get you dressed and we go downstairs and I will give you one of your presents while we want for Grandma, Grandpa and Uncle Moony?" Sirius asked. "Pwesent" screamed Harry excitedly. "Shh Harry we don't want to wake everyone up yet." Sirius reprimed as he dressed Harry in a dark green silk shirt and black dress pants.

When they got downstairs to the lounge room they found Remus sitting on the couch waiting for them. "Morning Remus, did we wake you?" Sirius asked. "No" Remus said shaking his head. "Merry Christmas Harry, do you want a present?" Remus asked Harry. "YES PWESENT PWEASE UNCA MOONY!" screamed Harry excitedly.

Sirius sat Harry down and put a large present in front of him. Harry ripped the paper off with Sirius help; inside the box was a life size plush phoenix that would sing a soft medley and fly up to 4 feet in the air. A sudden flash distracted Sirius, when he turned around he saw Dorea and Charlus standing in the door way with a camera. After a couple more photos Charlus gave Harry his present. A set of several toy dragons that actually breathed fire (a charmed cool touch fire), fly around and they were about a foot and a half in size.

Harry got a lot presents; including a charmed swimming pool that was always the perfect temperature, lots of pool toys, floating toy ducks that change colour, a plush tabby cat from Minerva, a charmed Swing set from Severus, mood robes (change colour depending on your mood) from the Tonks family, a set of expensive silk dress robes from the Malfoy's, as well several books and lots of clothes. Harry was well and truly spoilt, but he did not act that way, he was always trying to share his toys with everyone.

After a same breakfast Harry spent the morning playing with his new toys while everyone else set up for Christmas lunch. Around midday Sirius's cousin Andromeda, her husband Ted and their eleven-year-old daughter Nymphadora, who only wanted to be called Tonks. About ten minutes later Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda's older sister arrived with her eighteen-month-old son Draco. Sirius set Harry and Draco up in the large play pen, that is charmed so only a witch or wizard of age can open, with several toys while Tonks sat in the corner reading her new book on pranks, from Sirius of course, on the small couch in the corner of the room. The adults then headed into the drawing room to have a few drink and catch up until lunch was ready.

Andi and Narcissa sat in the corner discussing Narcissa attraction to Severus Snape. "So tell me who he is Cissy." Andi asked. Laughing Cissy replied, "You always know what is going on in my head do you not little sister? It is Severus Snape." "You still love, even though many years have passed? And you married and had a child with another man?" Andi asked. "Andi darling I am not sure if you are aware but I never loved Lucius I married him because I was the one of us had to and I knew that you were pregnant to Ted. I didn't want you to suffer so I excepted the propsal. I had no choice. Not that I regret it, as I have a wonderful son who I love with all of my heart." Narcissa replied. "What should I do?" "Ha the famous Narcissa Black asking me for advice, I never thought this day would come. I think you should talk to him, ask him how he feels about you. Why don't you bring him to the New Years Eve Party? Andi said. "I will think about." Narcissa replied before walking over to talk to Sirius.

At one-thirty Blinky called everyone in for lunch, Dorea, Narcissa and Ted went to collect their significant children and bring them into the dining room. Once the children were settled and ready to eat, Blinky clicked her fingers and a feast of food appeared on the table. Harry sat in is highchair stuffing his face with ham and turkey, but when Sirius tried to get him to eat some carrots. All hell broke loose. Harry snatched the carrot from Sirius hand and threw it across the room where it hit Tonks in the face. Tonks retaliated by throwing a piece of turkey at Harry she missed and hit Sirius. Sirius being the immature adult he was decided to start a food fight by throwing a handful of mashed potatoes at Ted. From there out a massive food fight began, everyone joined in even Dorea and Charlus. The fight lasted for a good half hour and by the end of it everyone was covered with food and laughing.

After everyone tidied themselves up, Dorea to put Harry and Draco down for a nap, while everyone went outside to play a game of Quidditch. By dinnertime everyone was tired and warn out but happy. After a small dinner the Malfoy's and the Tonk's left and headed home.

Sirius was glowing when he headed of to bed he was felt happier then he had in along time and he owed it all to the Potter's even after he grow up they still looked after him. He decided that he needs to do something special to thank them for everything that had done for him. He thought he would talk to Remus in the morning to get his help.


	6. Chapter 6

AN.

I normally hate when people do this but I thought I would clear up a couple of mistakes I made in chapter 5. I made Narcissa the oldest with out double checking my notes and the actual ages. This is incorrect and I have fixed the mistake. I have changed the ages Narcissa and of several other characters though and I will use this oppertuinity to post the ages of all of my main characters that from canon.

Charlus Potter - 1917

Dorea Potter Nee Black - 1920

Minerva McGonagall - 1925

Belletrix Lestrange Nee Black – 1951

Andromeda Tonks Nee Black – 1953

Ted Tonks -1953

Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black -1959

Sirius Black – 1960

Remus Lupin - 1960

Severus Snape - 1960

Nymphadora Tonks - 1970

Charlie Weasley – 1970

Bill Weasley – 1972

Percy Weasley -1976

Fleur Delacour - 1977

Fred and George Weasley -1978

Hermione Granger - 1979

Draco Malfoy – 1980

Harry Potter – 1980

Neville Longbottom - 1980

Ron Weasley – 1980

Blaise Zabini - 1980

Ginny Weasley – 1981

Luna Lovegood – 1981

I have change the ages of some of the above characters to fit into my story line if you don't like then don't read the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Accidently Magic

Five months had passed since the death of Lily and James and Albus Dumbledore had made no headway in getting Harry Potter back. The thing that irked him off the most was that at least two of his staff members knew the location of Harry but they continued to hide it from him.

He had tried everything to get the ministry to arrest Sirius Black but Fudge was stopping his every attempt. Fudge would not start fight against the head of The Ancient and Noble House of Black, especially one that had a lot of connections.

As he was pacing around his office thinking an owl flew in the window and distracted him from his train of thought. After reading the letter, he walked out of his office down to Minerva' s office, after knocking on her door he entered and sat down at her desk.

"Minerva my dearest I have just received and interesting letter from a contact in the ministry it seems Remus Lupin opened his own bookstore and it seems he requested help warding his store. Now can you tell me why he would be opening a store in Romania or shall I tell you my theory?" Albus asked. Minerva Just nodded her head. "Well then my dear, I think that Remus would only open a store in Romania if Sirius and Harry were living close by. So I am going to pay Remus a little visit after this meeting to see if he knows where Harry is." Said Albus. "Albus this has gone far enough Harry is safe and being well cared for and that is all you need to know! Why don't you just stay out of their lives? Minerva asked angrily her Scottish accent heavily masking her words.

Albus stood looking angry and said "Minerva I will not have you disrespecting me in such a manner if you have a problem with how I run thing then I will have no choice but to fire you. The decision is yours Minerva." Al-Al- Albus you cant be serious. Of course I don't want you to fire me, but I also think you should respect Lily and James wishes. However I will not try and stop." Minerva stuttered in shock. However she was think "Over my dead body will you ever take Harry away from Sirius you old coot."

After Albus left Minerva fire-called Severus and asked if he had anyway to contacted Sirius and Remus. After promising that he would get a message to Remus, Minerva calmed down and ended the fire call. Severus knew that there was only one person he called ask. After a few minutes of thinking it over he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire "Malfoy Manor" he called. He knelt on the floor and stuck his head into the green flames. As he began to see Malfoy Manor he saw his godson Draco playing with his toy dragons. "Draco can you go and get your mummy for me?" Severus called out. "Uncle Sevvy what are you doing here? Will you play with me?" Draco said excitedly. "Draco I need you to get mummy after I talk to her I will come and visit ok?" Severus said slightly forcefully.

Five minutes after Draco left Narcissa enter the room "Severus what can I do for you this wonderful morning." Narcissa asked. "Narcissa do you mind if I come through, I promised Draco that I would spend sometime with after I spoke with you. That is if you don't mind of course?" Severus asked softly. Narcissa's heart beat faster knowing that Severus wanted to spend time with her son. She answered, "Of course I do not mind come through and we can talk." After Severus came through the fire, she led him through to the office. After Severus explained what had occurred at Hogwarts between Minerva and Albus, Narcissa said she would floo start to Sirius and tell him. So after they finished talk Narcissa told Draco that Uncle Sevvy would look after him while she was gone.

After Narcissa left Severus and Draco headed up to Draco's playroom, they sat on the floor playing with is toy dragons. The whole time they were playing Draco was chattering no stop. When Narcissa arrived but home she stood watching Severus and Draco play it was making her full in love with him even more.

/HP/

Back in Romania Sirius and Harry were just getting ready to go and visit Remus at his shop when Narcissa arrived. "Cissy hi, what are you doing here? Sirius asked after giving her a quick hug. "There is trouble coming from Britain apparently Dumbledore has contacts within the ministry and found out today that Remus has recently opened a bookstore. He has put two and two together and knows that you must be living somewhere near by." Narcissa answer. "Really can't that old coot just stay out of our lives? How did you find out?" Sirius asked. "Severus Snape passed on the message from Minerva." Replied Narcissa. "I should get back, he is looking after Draco for me." Tell him I said thanks." Sirius told her gruffly.

After Narcissa left Sirius sat Harry down in the kitchen and told him that they could not go and visit Remus today. Harry got very angry with Sirius because he promised and in his angry state he made all the glasses in the kitchen explode. Sirius was so shocked from Harry's use of accidentally magic that he just stood there month open in shock. It wasn't until Harry started cry that Sirius realised what had happened "Oh Harry are you ok?" Sirius said as he rushed over to him. Harry shook his head point at his bloody foot still crying. "Harry let me have a look at your foot." Sirius said in a calm voice. Looking at Harry's foot Sirius noticed that it was full of glass, Sirius was unsure what to do he didn't know if he could appearate with Harry safely and he was not sure if he should be flooing with Harry injured.

But luckily for both of them Dorea arrived home the moment she stepped into the kitchen she knew something was wrong. When she saw Sirius standing their holding Harry, her heart started racing. "Sirius what happened is Harry ok?" she asked. "He get angry and had a burst of accidental magic and he made all the glasses shattered. And I think he might have stepped on a piece of glass, I didn't know what to do?" Sirius said almost in tears. "Sirius it is fine carry harry to the lounge while I grab my first aid kit ok?" Dorea order gently. Sirius just nodded his head and carried a crying Harry out of the room. By the time Dorea come into the room Sirius had Harry set up on the lounge, she gave Harry a pain potion laced with a calming drought before scourgifying Harry's foot. After cleaning it she gently removed the two large pieces and four small pieces of glass out of his foot. She then cast a suturing charm before giving Harry essence of dittany. She had Sirius bandage Harry's foot while she got ready a sleeping potion for Harry to take. Sirius set Harry up in his room before coming downstairs.

"Sirius what happened to make Harry so mad?" Dorea asked. For the next half an hour Sirius explained everything that had happened.

/HP/

Meanwhile at Wolf Moon Bookstore Remus was having a busy but quick day; that was until he got an unexpected visitor in the form of Albus Dumbledore. Remus was in the magical section when Dumbledore arrived. "Good afternoon Remus do you mind if we have a little chat?" Dumbledore asked his blue eyes twinkling. "Oh Professor Dumbledore, I am actually quite busy at the moment Sir, so this not a good time." Remus said avoiding Dumbledore's glaze. "I can wait." Dumbledore responded. "I just want to ask you a few questions." Sighing Remus responded "What would you like to ask me Sir?" "All I want is to know where Harry and Sirius are?" Dumbledore asked. "Look Sir, I know where they both are but I cannot tell you, so unless you have anymore questions I will ask you to leave as I am busy." Remus told him. After gently using Legilimency on Remus, Dumbledore nodded his head an left.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Reader AZ – I know that in JK's version of Harry Potter Fudge was not minister in 1981 but as this is a fan fiction I have changed certain aspects like ages etc. to fit into my plot. **

**padfootlover109- I changed the conversation between Narcissa and Andromeda slightly so it was not the exacted same chapter.**

**To all other reviewers' thank you for the reviews, they are great.**

**Disclaimer: Anything that you recognize belongs to the fantastic mind of JK. The plotline and the OC belong to me. If you do not like the changes I have made then do not read this story. If you have a problem then please review with an account so that I can respond.**

Chapter 7 – It Runs in the Family

One morning in late June a family who was as normal as can, be living in a normal house on a normal street; had a morning that was as un normal as possible. When Vernon Dursley woke up he thought it was going to be a normal morning that was until he had breakfast with his son Dudley and his wife Petunia. Vernon was sitting at the table reading the newspaper while eating a pile of greasy bacon and eggs, when Petunia and Dudley were arguing over his breakfast. Dudley wanted pancakes for breakfast but Petunia had used the last of the eggs. Dudley was getting angrier and angrier until there was a loud bang as the fridge door exploded off its hinges. Vernon looked shocked, while Petunia looked disgusted at both the fridge and Dudley.

Petunia Dursley was disgusted that any child she produced could have this un normal skill. Her son was a freak. Vernon and Petunia decided that they could not have a freak living with them. They could not have a freak living under their roof. That night Vernon took Dudley for a drive to the local hospital and left him at the door of the emergency room.

In the morning Dudley was found by a nurse starting her shift; after being looked over by hospital staff, Social Services was called. Dudley was taken to an orphanage. Where he was put on a special diet to make him healthier and to lose the excess weight.

One of the carers at orphanage happened to be a squib and he noticed that there was something odd about Dudley, he decided that he would keep an eye on him and if he conformed his suspicions he would call a friend from the Ministry of Magic.

/HP/

At Potter Mansion plans were running high for Harry's second birthday. Sirius wanted Harry to have the best birthday possible. Sirius and Dorea planned a guest list that included several children ranging in different ages as well as their parents.

Finally after weeks of planning Harry's birthday it was here and it seemed that Sirius was more excited then Harry. Dorea woke Harry up at six-thirty am for breakfast instead of his normal toast and fruit he had a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes. After breakfast Sirius took Harry into the lounge room to give him some presents. Sirius spent a lot of money on Harry and bought him lots and lots of presents including a magic restraint television and game console, a children's Quidditch kit, more toys dragons, centaur, hippogriffs and a sphinx. Harry also got more clothes, books and a swimming pool. Charlus had a tree house built for Harry as well as a sandpit.

At ten o'clock the guest started to arrive; first to arrive was Severus and the Malfoy's follow the Tonk's Family, Minerva arrived shortly afterwards. Evangeline Dalca a colleague of Dorea arrived with her husband Laurence and their three-year-old daughter Nicoleta and eighteen-month-old son Gabriel. Evangeline also brought her sister Apolline Delacour brother in law Jean and her three-year-old niece Fleur. The last family to arrive was Augusta Longbottom and her grandson Neville.

Sirius and Dorea organised a young unicorn as entertainment as well as some games. Harry got lots more presents from everyone including a children's potion making kit and some new clothes. Sirius had one last present for Harry though he went out to the garden shed and brought out a large crate. When he put down the crate and opened the lid and a large chocolate brown Labrador jumped out. Harry squealed excitedly "Puppy, puppy, puppy." The smile Harry gave him made Sirius's eyes water. He was glad that Harry was happy. "What would you like to name him Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked thoughtful for a couple of minutes and then replied "Pwongs like my daddy." Sirius just stood there smiling at Harry unable to reply. "I think that is a perfect name for him Harry." Said Remus proudly.

After Harry had opened all his presents, he, Gabriel, Neville and Draco played with Prongs whilst the older children played Quidditch with the adults. Everyone was having a wonderful time enjoying the company of good friends and family. Sirius took the advantage of having Severus there so he could talk to him. "Snape I was wondering if we could talk inside?" Sirius asked. Severus nodded his head in agreement wondering why Sirius would want to talk to him. When they got inside Sirius turned Severus and simply said, "I'm sorry Sna… Severus, I know that we will never be friends but I hope that we can put aside our feelings for the good of our families." Severus nodded his head and started to walk out side, "By the way I give you permission to start a relationship with Narcissa." Sirius said winking at Severus.

Minerva and Remus had a long chat about his bookstore and about how he would love to go into teaching but he does not think it is possible because of his "furry little problem". They also discussed the issue with Dumbledore.

Narcissa spent most of the party watching Severus interact with her family and son, every time she saw him spend time with Draco she feel in love with him more and more. She decided that she would talk to him later that afternoon about what she was feeling. She asked Sirius if he could look after Draco for the night, after he agreed she asked Severus if he would stay for dinner.

When Severus and Narcissa arrived home she lead him to the dining room, before she spoke to Dobby about serving about a romantic dinner for two. When she arrived back in the dining room with a bottle of wine. After pouring two glasses of wine she sat down and handed Severus his glass. "Severus I asked you here because I wanted talk to you about something important. This is really hard to say so I am just going to come out and say it. I love you Severus, I have loved you for years." They sat there in silence for what felt like forever, until Severus got up and took Narcissa in his arms and kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 – Fast Forwarding Four Years

A lot happened over the past four years, Harry had grown up a lot and had started to understand his parent's deaths more. He had also started school because Dorea and Remus instead. Sirius and Remus were spending the weekends teaching him the fundamentals of magic, as well playing Quidditch with him. Harry become really good friends Draco, Gabriel and Neville and they were often found running around together with Prongs.

Harry was enjoying school and had made a couple of muggle friends. He was actually fairly smart and really enjoying the challenges that school offered him. His favourite subjects were maths and English. He was also an avid reader thanks to the fact he had access to all the over three hundred books from Remus's bookstore.

Sirius spent most of his time that he was not with Harry working on both his Masteries and helping Remus with his shop. He also did a basic healers course though Dorea to help look after Harry. Sirius still spent the full moon with Remus as Padfoot it was one of the best parts of their friendship.

The Wolf Moon Bookstore was becoming very popular and Remus was working very hard to expand his bookstore. He was actually on the process renovating the store next door. When he was finished he was hoping to move the magical section of his store into the other building and expanding both. Other then Sirius he also hired one muggle-born and one half and half to help run the store.

Dorea was still working hard at the hospital and the orphanage. One of her contacts from the Ministry got her in touch with a squib working at the orphanage where Dudley was living. After she investigating Dudley she decided that he was in fact a muggle-born and moved him to the orphanage in Romania.

Nothing had changed for Charlus he was still working as hard as ever at the dragon reserve.

Narcissa and Draco change their names back to Black and sold Malfoy Manor, after which they moved into 12 Grimmauld Place. Her Severus were in a fairly serious relationship and they were becoming a really family. She had Draco enrolled in a private primary school, so he could learn that muggles were not that different.

Severus was happier then he had been in years he had a family. Severus was planning to ask Narcissa to marry him on July 31 their four-year anniversary. He had asked Sirius as Narcissa's Head of House permission and now all that was left was to ask Draco how he would feel about it.

Minerva was still teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts for the majority of the year. She spent her summer months in her villa in France relaxing and spending time with her friends.

Dumbledore spent his time trying to find Harry and Sirius but he hadn't had any luck, he had tried several ideas but nothing had worked. He spent the rest of his time spilt between researching Tom Riddle, running Hogwarts, his role as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mudwump.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I have said on several occasionsthat I am changing the ages of several canon characters. So please stop reviewing saying that the age is wrong. I have removed anonymous reviews so that I can reply to people. So I know that Bill Weasley is the oldest Weasley child in JKs story my story he is NOT!**

Chapter 10 – Fast Forward and the Wedding

Three months after Narcissa and Severus's engagement Andromeda threw them a massive and elegant engagement party. It was a very big event held at the Blacks holiday villa in the north of France. Hundreds of people where invited from the Minister of Magic to teachers at Hogwarts. Andromeda took Narcissa shopping for the perfect dress that would make Severus and every other male's mouth drop, while all the woman looked jealous. In the end they settled on a beautiful floor length red backless gown. It was a halter-neck form-fitting gown, the material was silk and had nice stretch to it. The gown was quite simple in design but it looked elegant on Narcissa. She wore her hair down with simple earrings and shoes. But the most important thing of all was it matched her ring.

/HP/

The wedding was held on Christmas Eve 1987, compared the engagement party it was simple. The guest list only included family and friends. Narcissa chose a simple white dress; her bridesmaids Andromeda and Nymphadora wore simple red dress. Severus wore red and black dress robes and the same went for Draco and Filius Flitwick. After the wedding Severus and Narcissa Snape went on a Honeymoon for two weeks in Florida. They borrowed Remus's condo.

/HP/

A lot had happen between the Snape wedding and the week before Harry's eleventh birthday.

Harry and Hermione had become really close friends and visited each other three to four times a year. They also sent a lot of mail to each other both magical and muggle methods were used. They spent a lot of their time comparing books and competing to see who could finish a book faster.

Harry spent his time at school, reading or spending time with his friends. He, Draco and Gabriel played a lot of Quidditch with Harry as either a seeker or chaser. They also spent a lot of time running around with Prongs. Harry and his friends started to make the Marauders proud before Hogwarts, by playing practical jokes on birth Sirius and Remus.

Narcissa and Severus had another child, a beautiful girl with black hair and brown eyes. She was born December 8th, 1989 Phoenix Lily Snape. She was a temperamental baby crying for hours on end. She liked to be held; when she was put down she would start screaming. For the school year that Narcissa was pregnant, Severus took time off work to be look after her and Draco. Minerva was named Godmother and Remus was her Godfather.

Severus and Minerva stopped having problems with Dumbledore and that was very nerve-wracking, as they couldn't get a feel for what he was up too.

Remus was working hard running to bookstore and helping raise Harry, that he did not have much of a life.

Sirius had finished both his Masteries and decided that it was time to start working again and applied for an Auror position. He started to go out again and meet women. His flings, as they were too short to call them relationships, only lasted a month at the maximum. He still spent a lot of time with Harry and started to teach him karate. He was very proud of Harry's skill in Quidditch and always told Harry that he had his Dad' skill and that James would be proud of him.

Hermione was didn't really have any friends other then Harry because she was a bookworm and a bit of a teacher's pet. She didn't really mind not having many friends as it gave her more time for reading.

For Christmas three years after they met Sirius got both Hermione and Harry an owl each so they could stay in contact easier. Hermione got a Tawny Owl which she named Artemis; from Greek Mythology. Harry's owl was a beautiful snowy, he named her Hegwig; a saint in a book he read.

Draco's life had changed a far bit first off his my and Uncle Sevvy got married and then he become a big brother. When Phoenix was born, Draco stopped getting lots of attention form not only his mum and uncle, but all of his cousins as well. Harry and Gabriel were the only ones who still wanted to spend time with him. It had been happening for about two months when Dorea found him crying in the library at Potter Mansion.

After sitting and talking about what was wrong and how Draco was feeling, Dorea decided to go and talk to both Narcissa and Severus about how Draco was feeling. After their talk with Dorea, Narcissa and Severus mad sure they both spent some time with Draco everyday.

Charlus was planning on retiring from the Dragon Reserve once he finished training Charlie Weasley to replace him. Over the holidays Charlie's family come to visit him and because Charlie had a brother Harry's age Charlus introduced them.

Charlie was the oldest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley; he had five younger brothers and a younger sister. His brother Bill was eighteen and was starting work as a curse-breaker for Gringotts, he was working in the tombs of Egypt. He only visited for a week before heading back off to work. Percy was fourteen and only interested in working for the ministry and one day becoming the youngest Minister for Magic. He spent the entire holiday locked up in his room. Fred and George were twelve-year-old troublemakers; they spent the entire visit running around pranking people with Harry. Ron was ten; he spent most of his time with Ginny the youngest Weasley. Ron was normally the but of Fred and George's practical jokes and he hated it, so when The Harry Potter started to help his brothers he decided that he didn't like Harry. Ginny was nine and she had a massive crush on Harry and would not talk in front of him.

Dudley was still living in the orphanage; he had lost the excess weight and had gained some friends. The problem was Dudley had become a bully he and his friends spent there time harassing the other children who lived there.

/HP/

Harry's eleventh birthday had arrived and Sirius and Remus organised a pool party for Harry. Harry got a lot of presents including Nimbus 2000 from Sirius. The Grangers were spending a couple of days in Romania and staying at Potter Mansion, so that Sirius and Remus.

After the party Sirius took Harry to the library, when they got there Sirius gave Harry a letter from his parents as well as two journals and a light package. "These are from your mum and dad, I would read the letter first as it explains what these are." Sirius said as he left the room.

Harry opened the letter and read it:

_To Our Dear Son,_

if you are reading this then we have passed on, we are so sorry.  
>Sirius should have given you this to you on your eleventh birthday.<p>

_Happy Birthday son. _

_There is so much that we can say but that would a lot of paper. So we are going a couple of pieces of advice we wish you would follow._

_Firstly do not go around bully someone just because you dislike them; however self-defence is different.  
>Secondly work hard do not slack off and please do not choose subjects just because they are easy.<em>

_Thirdly make sure the Marauder's legend is still alive._

_With this letter there should have been two journals and a package. The first journal is your mother's journal from Hogwarts; inside is all her thoughts and feelings for the duration of her school years._

_The second journal is my journal of all my Marauder's pranks and details on how I pulled them. All I ask is for you to put it to good use._

_The package contains the reason for all the marauder's success it is my invisibly cloak. This cloak has been in the Potter family for at least five generations, it is very rare. So please take good care of it and use it well._

_Lily Rose Potter and James Charlus Potter_

The letter was handwritten by both is mum and dad. After reading it Harry had tears running down his face. He opened the package with the invisibility cloak. It was a silvery grey in colour and felt like watery silk. He pulled it on and looked down in awe as his body disappeared. After playing with his cloak for a while he picked up his mum's journal and called up reading it.

A few hours later Sirius went into the library to find Harry curled up a sleep with Lily's journal in his hand. After conjuring a blanket Sirius covered Harry up, removed his glasses and the book, he put them on the table next to Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - ****MaeSilverpaws1****: Charlus, Dorea, Harry and Remus are fluent in both English and Romanian. Sirius knows a little Romanian. That was a good question and something I hadn't considered. Thanks for the review.**

**hpsbdg: I know I have purposely changed it to fit into my story.**

**I have changed Hermione's wand wood and core to fit into my story plot.**

Chapter 11 – Diagon Alley

Hermione and Harry woke up very excited that morning; they were looking forward to getting their wands and other school equipment. Remus had already organised their books. By the time Sirius, Remus, Dan and Emma had come down stairs to the dinning room, Harry and Hermione had had breakfast and were waiting for them. After everyone had had breakfast, they headed into the entry hall. After Sirius light the fire Remus stepped through showing the Grangers what to do. Sirius sent Dan and Emma through after Remus then Harry and Hermione went through next followed by Sirius.

When they arrived in The Leaky Cauldron, Sirius and Remus lead the group to the wall at the back. Sirius tapped his wand a brick and the whole wall become alive and started to open becoming a doorway. The Grangers were in complete shock at the pure magic that radiated from Diagon Alley.

Sirius and Remus lead everyone the Gringotts, after the Grangers had their money exchanged Sirius took Harry and Hermione in the carts down to Harry's vault. After removing five hundred galleons and headed back to the rest of the group.

Sirius and Remus had decided to get their trunks first. When they got to the shop, Hermione got a six-compartment trunk with a built in library. When you wanted a book all you had to do was tap the trunk with a wand and say what book you want. As well as an undetectable expansion charm and a feather light charm.

Sirius got Harry an eight-compartment trunk with a built in library, undetectable expansion charm and a feather light charm, as well as several security charms.

Then they headed over to get a cauldron shop and the apothecary. Then they headed to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to get all their school robes and a set of dress robes for both Harry and Hermione.

They went Gambol and Japes for Sirius to help Harry stock up on practical joke items after half an hour of shopping they headed over to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

It was a small dusty looking shop that had the feel of a strict library. When they walked in Mr Ollivander was very exited to see the group, he quickly sprouted off Sirius and Remus's wands. He started with Harry, first telling him what wands his parents had.

He took Harry's wand arm and inspected, then set the tape measure to work measuring Harry's arm before getting a wand for Harry to try. After handed him wand after wand Mr Ollivander was getting excited he had not had a customer this difficult in years. After trying almost fifty wands, he had a sudden thought and rushed off out the back. After searching around through boxes he found the wand he was looking for before rushing back to the front of the store. He thrusted the wand into Harry's hand. "Eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather, nice and supple." Mr Ollivander said.

Harry got a tingling feeling just from holding the wand, when he waved it a shower of red and green sparks come flying out in a large arc. He knew that this was the wand for him before Mr Ollivander even said anything.

**He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious… curious…"**

**"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"**

**Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.**

**"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar.**

**"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."****

He then turned to Hermione set the tap measure to work measuring her wand hand. He then handed her a wand, Hermione was a difficult witch to find a wand for but not as difficult as Harry. After she had tried around twenty-five wands, Mr Ollivander stopped to think. Suddenly Hermione felt a tingling and she know wear her wand was without stopping to ask she walked forward and reached for an old dusty box sitting on the floor. The box looked like it was about to fall apart it was that old, she opened it gingerly and took out the wand and suddenly warmth spread up her fingertips. She gave it a wave and red, gold and green sparks flew out like fire works dancing around the store.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other with their eye brows raised, the both knew that the stronger the sparks come out of a new wand the more powerful that witch or wizard would be. It looked like Hermione would as strong or stronger then Harry.

Mr Ollivander looked at Hermione strangely trying to work out what had just happened. He had never met a witch or wizard who was able to find his or her own wand. This girl was a strange one; he would defiantly have to keep his eyes and ears open.

"Strange… very strange. It seems that you Miss Granger and Mr Potter are going both become very powerful one day. You will make a very powerful couple; one which has not been seen in many years. Your wands are connected by the branch your wands were made from. It is very unusual for more then one wand to be made from the same branch, but when it does happen a very strong partnership is usual made. Holly with Dragon-Heartstring core twelve and three quarter inch, nice and pliable." Mr Ollivander said.

/HP/

The Grangers took Sirius, Harry and Remus out to tea at and upper class restaurant near their house. Sitting in the restaurant Emma brought up the wands and asked Remus what Mr Ollivander meant by connected wands. Remus answered, "I am unsure what it means with Harry and Voldermort's wands as it is unheard of for a phoenix to give two feathers for wand use. For Hermione and Harry well it means that their wands are more then brother and sister, they are more like husband and wife. It means that both Harry and Hermione are going to be very powerful by themselves but when they perform magic together they are going to be extremely powerful. The last know husband and wife wands were Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw two of the founders of Hogwarts. It also means that while they can and will date other people they are best suited for each other." Everyone sat there in silence thinking about what Remus had just explained, they were not sure what to expect other then Hermione and Harry were going to perform great feats of magic.

After tea they all headed back to the Grangers house were Sirius, Harry and Remus were spending the night. Emma had set a pull apart bed for Harry in Hermione's room and Sirius and Remus were sharing the guest bedroom. After settling Harry and Hermione into bed. The Grangers, Sirius and Remus had a nightcap before heading to bed.

When Sirius and Remus were in the guest room Sirius started questioning Remus on the implications on Harry's wands connection with Voldemort. "Sirius I can only guess at this stage and I need to do more research on the matter, but I think it might be something to do with the prophecy that cause James and Lily to go into hiding. It could mean that Harry will be the one to defeat Voldemort or it might mean that he will not be able to fight him because of the wand cores, which could mean that Hermione would have to fight by Harry's side." Remus responded sadly. "I guess we are just going to have to wait and see." Sirius sad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Bonding Time

For the next month Sirius and Remus spent as much time with Harry as they could while still continuing with other commitments. Sirius spent his time with Harry reading through James pranks diary and telling Harry some more stories of their days at Hogwarts.

One morning Sirius and Harry were discussing how James managed to sweet talk a couple of house elves into putting a colour-changing potion in the food for breakfast. The Gryffindor's were green and silver, the Ravenclaw's were yellow and black, the Hufflepuff's were blue and bronze and the Slytherin's were red and gold. The entire staffs, except for Dumbledore, were in a combination of all the house colours and Dumbledore was a bright purple. Harry was laughing but he seemed distracted by something. "Harry what's wrong?" Sirius asked gently. "I was reading mum's diary and she said that she hated dad. What changed her mind, why did she end up marrying him? Why didn't she marry Severus?" Harry asked confused.

Sirius responded "Ok first up I don't believe your mum ever hated your dad, I believe she thought he was immature and was a bit of a bully. Her biggest problem was that he… I mean we had a problem with Severus and we always bullied him. Severus was Lily's best friend and her first connection with the wizarding world. After years of bulling Severus and acting like a complete tosser, he grew up in the holidays before sixth year. Yes we still bullied Severus but only occasionally and normally in retaliation to him attacking us. In seventh year your dad become Head Boy and as your Mum was they had to share the Heads room. In that year your mum realised that your dad had grown up, when your dad asked her out on the Valentine's Day Hogsmede visit she said yes. The reason why your mum didn't marry Severus was because Severus agreed to join Voldermort and be a spy for Dumbledore. Does that answer your questions Harry?" Sirius said.

Harry nodded his head and asked, "Can you tell me more about the pranks you pulled on the Slytherins?" Sirius just laughed and launched into another story from his Hogwart's days.

/HP/

Remus spent most of his time researching wand core connections and Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw. The rest of his time was spent with Harry; he started teaching Harry the theory behind all of his subject. He even let Harry practiced some first year potions.

Charlus took Harry to the dragon reserve and let Harry pat one of the newly hatched dragons. He and Dorea also took Harry to the zoo.

/HP/

On the night before September first Sirius, Remus, Charlus, Dorea and Harry spent the night at the Grangers. After a wonderful tea cooked by Emma and Dorea, Sirius went through the house and transfigured the fold out sofa in the guestroom into a larger bed and transferred two chairs in the lounge room into two single beds. Charlus and Dorea slept in the guest room, Harry and Hermione shared her room and Sirius and Remus slept in the lounge room.

Harry and Hermione were very excited about finally going to Hogwarts that they couldn't sleep, they spent the night talking about what house they would be in and how they would be sorted. They also talked about what their classes could be like. After talking into the early hours of the morning, they finally fell asleep.

At seven am the next morning Sirius woke them up while Emma, Dorea and Remus were making breakfast. Emma and Sirius had to pretty much force Hermione and Harry to eat they were both that excited that they did not have an appetite. "Now Harry and Hermione we are going to let your owl's fly to Hogwarts because we think that they would enjoy the exercise, they will be waiting in the owlery for you when you arrive." Remus said.

The morning went very slow for both Hermione and Harry and they were extremely excited. Finally nine-thirty came and they hoped into the Granger's cars with Emma driving Sirius, Harry and Hermione, while Dan drove Dorea, Charlus and Remus. When they arrived at Kings Cross Station Sirius and Dan helped load the kid's trunks onto trolleys. Remus and Sirius lead the way to platform nine and ¾ 's. When they arrived Sirius showed the Grangers how to go through the wall, whilst Remus explained. Remus sent Hermione and Harry through first, followed by Dan and Emma, then Charlus and Dorea. Remus went through last while keeping an eye on the muggles.

Harry was shocked at the size of the platform and how busy it was, they headed toward an empty spot near the back of the train, once they got there the Granger's headed a little way away to say goodbye to Hermione.

Sirius was trying not to cry knowing that his little Harry was growing up. "So this is it Harry, you are finally going to Hogwarts. Now I want you to promise me to write once you have been sorted and try and write once a week. Have fun and keep the Mauruder's name alive. I love you Harry." Sirius said in tears. He gave Harry a massive hug and scruffed his hair. I will Uncle Sirius, I love you." Harry said. "And Harry make sure you work hard and do your homework and have fun." Said Remus sadly. "Of course I will Uncle Remus, will you look after Uncle Sirius for me?" Harry asked. Remus just laughed and nodded his head. Dorea and Charlus gave Harry a big hug and told him to have fun. As Harry headed to get on the train he turned around and said, "I love you Dad." he then got on the train. Sirius stood there in tears watching his son going to Hogwarts. "I hope you don't mind Prongs." Sirius thought sadly. Remus just put a comforting arm around Sirius shoulder.

Hermione was standing their with her parents listerning to them telling her to be good, to write often and to have fun and make friends. After her mum and dad were finished she gave them both a hug and promised she would write got onto the train. She met up with Harry again and they found an empty compartment together while waiting for Draco and Gabriel to find them. After about two minutes of waiting Neville Longbottom walked past, "Hey Neville do you want to join us in here?" Harry asked. "Sure thing, thanks Harry." Replied Neville happily. Just after the train started moving Gabriel and Draco joined them.

And their Hogwarts journey begain.


End file.
